Miketsukami's Pieces
by HeadphoneJunkie
Summary: What makes up the character of Miketsukami Soushi? Follow this collection of one-shots to discover the pieces to this complicated puzzle. Contains Ririchiyo x Miketsukami (This is my first fanfiction so I apologies for any... issues...)
1. Miketsukami, Left Behind

Ayakashi-Kan was quiet.  
But this was normal for a Monday morning, mostly everyone was exhausted or too spaced out to strike up a conversation. The only people actually conscious were Zange and Kagerou, and they were making it their duty to get everyone else as wide awake as they were.  
"GET UP MY HUMAN CHMBERPOTS! YOUR MASTER COMMANDS YOU! HAHAHAHaHhAHA!"  
"Ne~ Rascal? Are you sleepy too?"  
"I'm not sleepy. I'm a delinquent!"  
Of course no one was getting anywhere with anybody.

Ririchiyo had gotten up quite early, she had made sure of it, in order to be ready for school in time. 'Why exactly did she need to wake up so early for', you ask? So she wouldn't have to disturb Miketsukami, he needed some extra winks of well-deserved sleep. She smiled at her clever insightfulness and quickly pulled up her stockings. Finally, she was ready, and without Miketsukami… all by herself. Smiling, she opened her door.

Miketsukami's eyes shot open.

Ririchiyo stepped into the elevator, quickly and silently. With great excitement and nervousness, she punched the button for the ground floor.

Obviously, something was amiss. He couldn't hear Ms. Ririchiyo's steady breathing from behind the door. Swiftly, Miketsukami slipped out his door to check on her.

Ririchiyo turned the corner into the dining area and grined at the many confused faces that glanced in her direction. Miketsukami wasn't with her this time.  
"Chiyo?" Karuta had tiptoed her way to her, "Where is Mike?"  
Ririchiyo smiled brightly at her, "Sleeping like he should be."

He flew.  
Or at least it looked like it, down the stairs. Ririchiyo had abandoned him, her faithful dog, to paw at the door of an empty room, waiting for a 'her' that wouldn't be there to answer him. Him, her S.S. Agent, who's whole purpose was to serve her tea and watch her and take care of her. Him, her boyfriend, who was so very tired yet eager to spend his whole existence with her.  
Miletsukami didn't know how to feel. Angry, Scared, Thankful, Relief?  
He couldn't piece his emotions together, so he continued to fly.

Zange waved a cheerful goodbye as he drove away, leaving Ririchiyo at the gate of her school. She sighed, hopefully, Miketsukami wouldn't get the wrong idea and start stressing over her. She _had _left a note on her door, telling where she went… so it shouldn't be much of a problem.

Zange skipped up the pathway and opened the door to the dining room… and stopped. Sitting in one of the chairs was Miketsukami, staring at a glass of water on the table.  
Zange inched his way up to him uneasily, as Miketsukami was currently _very _hard to read. There was so many possibilities that could branch from this situation, but none of them seemed definite. The immediate future was thickly clouded.  
"Souuuu-tannnnn?"

"Sou-tan?"

"Soushiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"  
"Zange."  
"Ah~ You can talk!"  
Miketsukami still hadn't stirred from his staring at the glass.  
"Ne~ Sou-tan? Do you want to talk? Are you sad? Are you tired?"  
". . . no. . ." Miketsukami's bangs shifted in front of his eyes.  
"Ok3, She'll be back y'know."  
Miketsukami looked up, slightly, but then returned to his former waiting position. A slight whisper could be heard, just loud enough for Zange to hear. Zange nodded knowingly, ruffled Miketsukami's hair, and left.  
Miketsukami didn't stir.

Like a flash, the sleek, black car escaped the threshold of the Mansion de Ayakashi gate. It's driver, cool and collected.

Ririchiyo hurried out the classroom door, somewhat unsure of how Miketsukami would react. She didn't think she could handle any more stress. Quietly, she approached the car, her S.S. standing patiently outside it.  
She noted his silent face and stiff demeanor, and it made her head deflate a little. Not only this, but the shadows resting under his eyes indicated he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Nervous and slightly disappointed, Ririchiyo climbed into the backseat and played with her fingers.

They had driven a full two minutes and Miketsukami hadn't said a word, at times, eyes flicked to the mirror to watch her. This, of course, made her very uneasy.  
"Miketsukami-kun… I…" she started. _Why is it so hard to talk to him? C'mon just ask him why he's being like this.  
_A little softer, Ririchiyo started up again, "I mean… are you alright?"_  
_"I don't see why you have to act this way, I only stepped out." _Not like that!  
_Miketsukami's eyes moved back to the mirror to look at her. They stayed there for a long time.  
"Yes I am quite fine, Ririchiyo-sama. No need to worry over your humble dog." His words sounded rehearsed.

They continued to drive in silence for another five minutes, the atmosphere in the car dripping with uneasy dread. Suddenly, a familiar smell of sakura and a puff of white clouds later, a small child had plopped itself down next to her. The little Miketsukami looked up at her shyly and pouted. Ririchiyo's heart strings quivered as she looked back up at the driver's seat to see adult Miketsukami driving coolly, not paying any attention to her.

Bop.  
_Huh?  
_Looking back at the child, she noticed his small fist was connected to her arm.  
_Did he just..?  
Nooo, he actually..?  
_She was about to scold the small kitsune until he raised his head, face covered in tears. Her heart strings broke.  
"Ririchiyo-sama, why didn't ask me?"  
"I-I left you a note!"  
"Why did you leave me a 'note'? Why didn't you talk to me?"  
"I d-din't think- you're my S.S. Agent! You're supposed to comply to _my_ needs!"  
"I am you lover!"  
Ririchiyo froze. This was the first time she had ever fought with Miketsukami, let alone get him to raise his voice. It was funny, he still cared about her enough to argue with her as a child so she wouldn't have to suffer.  
_He really is too good for me… I'm sorry, Miketsukami… I made you worry.  
_  
Looking at the child's angry face, tears staining his cheeks, Ririchiyo began to understand a small piece of who Miketsukami was. He needed her, she was his light. And if that light was to be ripped from his world without a mention of 'goodbye', his world would 'die'.  
Ririchiyo hugged the child Miketsukami tightly, stroking his fluffy hair.  
"I'm sorry Soushi."  
He smiled.

As the car pulled into the driveway of Ayakashi-Kan, Ririchiyo didn't even wait for him to climb out of the driver's seat and open her door; she pushed herself out and grabbed him in a hug.  
After a few surprising seconds, the couple collapsed into laughter, earning themselves some glances from passersby.  
"Forgive me, Ririchiyo-sama… for that outburst."  
"Baka! I deserved it for not understanding you better."  
"Also, forgive me, for I had not taken the opportunity to follow your instructions to sleep."  
"Of course you didn't" Ririchiyo sighed, "is now a good time?"  
"Yes. Yes, Ririchiyo, it is."  
They propped themselves up and stumbled heartily up to Miketsukami's room to catch up on their well deserved Zs.


	2. Please READ! (please)

**Hullo, HeadphoneJunkie here!**  
**I haven't updated in a while thinking I had no audience...**  
**turns out that I DO! (haha I'm so happy TuT)**  
**Anywho, I apologize for not updating and since it's summer... welp**  
**UPDATE TIME!**

**I'll probably have another chapter up by later tonight or tomorrow.**  
**'till then... I'll be seeing you guys later!**


	3. Miketsukami, Acting Out (Part One)

**Totally late, entirely my fault... really sorry.**  
**I'm also real sorry this isn't the full story... just the first part out of two... had a bit of writer's block :(**

**Anywho... hope you enjoy PART ONE!**  
**\- HeadphoneJunkie**

Ririchiyo sat at a dining table, legs crossed, staring nonchalantly at the wall straight across from her. It was another quiet day; not a peaceful, Monday- quiet day… but a boring, unexciting Tuesday. Ririchiyo sighed dramatically, expecting Miketsukami to notice but received no response. Looking up, Ririchiyo could see his half-lidded gaze peaking down at her, glazed over, in an almost dream-like state. A small smile gracing his face.

". . ."  
". . . hey!"  
"Ah! Ririchiyo-sama! Did you need something?" Miketsukami tilted his head slightly, trying his best to create a charming expression.  
"N-no."  
Ririchiyo looked back down in her lap nervously. Normally she would at least try to strike up a conversation with her boyfriend while she ate, but the air seemed to still to disturb. Silently, she wished something exciting would come up so she could have something to talk to him about.  
Silently.

"HELLO B****ES!"  
Instantly everyone in the dining room looked up to see Kagerou and Karuta strut in.  
"All you people look so boring! Why don't we spice things up, my pet?" piped Kagerou, directing his gaze at little Karuta… who nodded. Everyone stayed quiet and stared, expecting Kagerou to say something else. But he just stood there smiling at everyone.  
"Oh yes!" A bunny suddenly announced unexpectedly, "But what should we do?"  
It amused Ririchiyo to see her little Ayakashi family energetically engaged amongst them. It gave off a loving energy that Ririchiyo could not find at home. Ayakashi-kan was beginning to be more of a home than home itself. Funny.  
She chuckled.  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
"A PLAY IT IS THEN!" barked Kagerou!  
_~huh? A play? W-wait I can't…~  
_"But we need an audience don't we?"  
"AH YES… how about I PICK THREE people to put in the play?"  
"Perfect!"  
_~No! Not perfect!~  
__

"I PICK AN S! Soushi!"  
"Soutan! Hooray!"  
Miketsukami sparkled a little.  
"An M! No… HAHA! YES! Zange!"  
"Me? Hooray!"  
"And now a damsel to fight over… Noba~" An ice chunk flew and slammed into Kagerou's head, leaving him broken on the floor.

"Ririchiyo-sama," started Miketsukami, "would you care to join us in the play?"  
_~No I- I can't act! I…~_  
"Pssh. Of course."  
_~Nooo! No No No No! Why did I say that!? I'll just freeze up! I can't do this! I'll ruin everything! I can't-_  
A light peck on the cheek.  
Ririchiyo froze and looked up Miketsukami's beaming face, radiating with puppy-like affection, "Arigatou… Ririchiyo-sama."  
_~Well dang it~  
__

Zange chirped again, "Then the parts will be…me, the dashing prince who loves the fair lady…" Zange swirled around for emphasis, avoiding Kagerou's head in the process.  
"Ririchiyo… the fair lady with an eye for beauty…" He twirled once again, lightly kicking Kagerou's arms and ending his spin with a finger pointing straight at Miketsukami.  
"And Sou-tan… will be the rude and abrasive rouge warrior who wants the fair lady for himself." Miketsukami smiled again, playfully eyeing Ririchiyo. Ririchiyo, however found herself wondering, wondering how her soft-spoken, kind-hearted boyfriend would be able to pull off a rude character. She looked at him again as he picked up her tea cup and plate from the table. There was no way he could do it… unless…  
Miketsukami had a jealous streak… he wouldn't make it obvious when he was jealous, only subtle hints. They would eventually escalate into more noticeable ones, like how he looked at her and how he moved… almost in a slinking way guarding her as if to tell the world that she was his. Maybe he could pull it off? Ririchiyo giggled slightly, _'I'll just have to wait and see.'_  
_**END PART ONE**


	4. Miketsukami, Filling In

Miketsukami, Filling In

***Looks at title* Get it? Cuz it's filling in for Part 2… hahahahaaaaa I'm sorry.**

* * *

It was lunch time and Ririchiyo was sitting on Miketsukami's bed, tired, defeated, and hungry, and waiting for Miketsukami to return with lunch.

She and Soushi had just finished the fifth checkers match of the day with her losing the latter three of the games. Miketsukami had never played a board game before, and this fact had left Ririchiyo quite stunned and determined to introduce him to the enchanting world of checkers.

She had set down the board and proceeded in gingerly placing each piece on their respective squares. As she set the game up, Miketsukami stared curiously at her eager form, her tongue peeking out of the firm and unwavering line of a mouth.  
He couldn't help but smirk at this.

Ririchiyo stood and brushed off her knees, satisfied with her checker board set-up skills. She glanced towards the small couch where Miketsukami lay and waited until he said something.

At that moment, Miketsukami was drowsily examining the board from his perch. He had seen this setup before in his childhood, however, he had never played it. But this was not what intrigued him. Each piece, red and black in color, was placed perfectly in the center of the small black squares on the two edges of the board. Each piece… moved to the exact position… to ensure complete perfection.  
Ririchiyo had made sure that this new experience she was to gift him with would be the most perfect, precise, and absolute game. It was quite amazing how much she thought into things like this… just for him.  
He couldn't help but smile at this.

Ririchiyo was a little startled by Miketsukami's sudden stretch and jump from the couch to in front of her and hadn't fully registered it until Miketsukami had said anything.

"How do you play?"

It was a simple question, but for some reason it filled Ririchiyo with pure elation. She was going to show Miketsukami how to play.

During the first game, Ririchiyo tried her best to explain how jumps worked and which directions the pieces moved in. Miketsukami smiled and asked various questions in order to keep her talking.  
She won the first round.

By the second game, Miketsukami had awoken from his drowsy spell and was ready to actually try out Ririchiyo's tactics. When he reached for one of the pieces, Ririchiyo grasped his hand quickly… and just as quickly, retracted it. Her face had turned quite rosy and her words failed to escape her lips. It was cute to Miketsukami… how thoughtful she was.  
He couldn't help but laugh at this.

By the third round Miketsukami was quiet and smiling. Every move he made on the board was silent yet firm in nature. Ririchiyo wasn't sure what was going on that head of his but she soon found that she had lost… and quite badly. Surprised and a bit sore from the loss, Ririchiyo puffed out her cheeks and reset the board quickly, asking him for another game. Miketsukami smiled gently at her and proceeded to play again… winning again. This occurred for the next game afterwards as well.

Finally, Ririchiyo had had enough of losing to her secretly clever boyfriend and announced that there was no use playing the game if she was just going to lose all the time. She nodded at her own statement and propped herself on his bed.

"Soushi… can we get something to eat? J-just you and me?"  
"Of course!"  
"What do you like to eat anyway?"  
Miketsukami paused for a moment, and ended up shrugging.  
"There has to be some way I can win over your stomach as well!"  
Miketsukami pondered this odd statement for a while, his smile widening as the underlying statement had become clear. He got up slowly and walked towards the door, eyes turning slowly towards hers as he reached for the door handle, "But Ririchiyo, why play the game if you are just going to lose all the time?"

. . .

"Meanie," exclaimed Ririchiyo in a slight fit of giggles as she threw a pillow at Miketsukami's face. She seemed so free of restraints here with him in his room, so fun-loving, so goofy. Miketsukami wished they could stay like this all the time… laughing together.

Ririchiyo's stomach grumbled, her face turning a bright pink.  
"G-go bring food…" she squeaked as she tried her best to hide her embarrassment-ridden face, but to no avail. After a brief moment, she peeked from behind her fingers.

He couldn't help but kiss her.


End file.
